Sanae Hououin
}} "Sanae" redirects here. For the chief guard of the Fujisaki Family, see Sanae Kirieda. Sanae Hououin (鳳凰院 早苗, Hōōin Sanae) was a student at Suruga Keijo Training School. She was ranked third in Suruga. She is also nicknamed as the Suruga's Black Beast (駿河の黒き獣, Suruga no Kuroki Kemono), and Cheater (チート女, Chīto Onna). Upon graduating from Suruga, Sanae officially becomes a Keijo player. Sometime later, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Appearance Sanae is a tall and attractive young woman. She has long black hair with golden eyes. She wears a white hair band. Sanae is the third tallest student overall. Personality Sanae doesn't talk much. In the Extra, it's revealed that she tends to sleep instead. She is kind enough to help her opponent who gets in trouble. Sanae starts to smile when she realizes that she enjoys her fight. She is also quite rude for sarcastically mocking her opponents, calling them "turtle", since they are slower than her. Initially, Sanae believes that she will be able to win even if she is alone. However, she finally realizes that teamwork is important upon seeing how Setouchi's students fight together. As a heir of an affluent family, Sanae tends to notice any small details. For instance, commenting about how cheap a door is, though it's actually a hotel's door. Background Sanae was born as the daughter of Hououin Group's president. Plot The East-West War Arc She went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Suruga and their rival, Setouchi Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Unlike her friends, she didn't seem to get involved in a commotion with Setouchi's students. On the day of the race, Sanae officially appeared. After the end of the first match, she was gathered along with Mai Itoeda, Kei Higuchi, and Ayase Kurogiri. Their coach told them that they lost the first match because Setouchi's representatives from the first group were indeed talented, but they could see what kind of people they would face off.Chapter 73, pages 16-18 Alongside her teammates, she entered the match against Setouchi's representatives of the second group, consisting of Usagi Tsukishita, Atsuko Yoshida, Kazane Aoba, and Non Toyoguchi. Before the match started, she noticed that Kazane was troubled to change her swimsuit. Sanae kindly helped her. In return, Kazane thanked her. As the match started, her teammates began fighting with their own opponents. Sanae began approaching Kazane, while Mai stated that they needed to finish them off quickly. But soon, Kazane ordered something to her teammates. Non and Yoshida then jumped to flip the Land over. Thus, Mai and Higuchi lost their balance and fell down to the pool, defeated. On the other hand, Sanae and Kurogiri were able to survive, continued their fight with Setouchi.Chapter 74, pages 1-17 Later, Sanae began praising Kazane since she managed to fool them. Sanae immediately rushed towards Yoshida, defeating Yoshida by blowing her away. Sanae also tried to get rid of Usagi, but Usagi was protected by Non. While Kurogiri fought Non and Usagi, Sanae began fighting Kazane, cornering her. However, Kazane suddenly countered Sanae with "Meteor Hip", much to Sanae's surprise. As Kazane revealed her "Hip of Babylon", Sanae figured out that Kazane was able to copy various techniques from Setouchi's other students.Chapter 75, pages 1-18 Kazane began overwhelming Sanae by using multiple techniques. When Kazane was about to finish her, Sanae began twirling her breasts before using them like a drill to stab Kazane, causing Kazane surprised. Kazane was pushed away, but when Sanae was about to use her "Pie Pile Piper" for the second time, Non ambushed her. Sanae then realized that Setouchi managed to corner Kurogiri, as Kurogiri's "Fairy Butt" returned to its original shape.Chapter 76, pages 1-17 Shortly after, Sanae decided to assist Kurogiri by defeating Usagi. But soon, Kurogiri was defeated by Non and Kazane, leaving Sanae as the last Suruga's player. Sanae used her "Pie Pile Piper" again, but Non and Kazane were able to block it. Despite this, by using a feint, Sanae was able to blow Non away, defeating her. Sanae then prepared her "Pie Pile Piper" once more in order to finish Kazane. However, right before Non's defeat, she kicked off the Land, causing the Land to lose its balance. As such, Sanae lost her grip and released one of her "Pie Pile Piper" sooner than she intended. Kazane then used her last technique, "Boob Dunk". The two collided and bounced each other. Sanae and Kazane were seem to sink at the same time. However, when viewing replays, the camera showed that Kazane sunk first, since Sanae was saved by a whirlpool caused by her "Pie Pile Piper". As such, Suruga won the second match.Chapter 77, pages 1-17 Suruga lost the first match, but they won the second match. Thus the outcome would depend on the third match. Right after the second match, Sanae was seen talking with Maya, hoping that Maya would have a good match with the "Ribbon Girl". During the final match, Sanae cheered Maya up from the bench. However, Maya was ultimately defeated by Nozomi, thus Suruga lost the eleventh East-West War competition.Chapter 86, pages 1-15 Later that night at the feast, Sanae was able to get along with Setouchi's students.Chapter 87, pages 6-10 Abilities Hououin assaults Yoshida.jpg|Sanae has both immense strength and speed. Hououin's_Butt_Aura.jpg|Sanae's butt aura. Piper Driver.jpg|Sanae prepares to use "Pie Pile Piper". Piper Driver 2.jpg|Hououin stabs her opponent with "Pie Pile Piper". Red PPP.jpg|Sanae uses her "Flame Prison of Red Pile Piper". Rock PPP.jpg|Sanae uses her "Rock Pile Anchor" on Misaki Rindou. Sanae Hououin Full Boob Drill.jpg|Sanae uses "Pie Pile Full Piper". Sanae was ranked third in Suruga. She is actually an Outfighter. However, Sanae often makes her opponents confused, since she possesses a great amount of strength and speed at the same time. She is able to utilize spring energy to her hips and legs. By doing so, Sanae is capable of moving at high speeds while releasing a massive attack. When demonstrating her abilities, her butt aura takes the form of a black ball and chain. Sanae specializes in using boob drill techniques. Immense Strength & Speed: Sanae possesses both immense strength and speed at the same time, thus she is called "Cheater". By using spring energy in her body, she is able to achieve an explosive movement. It allows her to move at high speeds, and releasing a bursting sensation each time she attacks her opponents, capable of blasting them away with ease. She is able to beat Usagi Tsukishita in terms of speed. While using both of her strength and speed, Sanae has shown to be able to effortlessly send Usagi and Atsuko Yoshida flying in an instant. Immense Durability: Sanae takes various attacks from Kazane Aoba, including "Meteor Hip", one of Nozomi Kaminashi's main abilities. Despite the fact that she is seen surprised when takes direct hits from Kazane, she is able to keep standing, as if nothing happened. Pie Pile Piper (パイ・パイル・パイパー, Pai Pairu Paipā): Sanae's secret technique. By twirling her boobs and use them like a drill, she utilizes them in order to stab her opponents. Her boobs are strong enough to send the opponent flying a considerable distance away. *'Single Pie Pile Piper' (片パイ・パイル・パイパー, Kata Pai Pairu Paipā): A weaker version of the "Pie Pile Piper". Sanae only uses one boob drill. Despite this, it's strong enough to rival Kazane's "Boob Dunk". *'Flame Prison of Red Pile Piper' (炎獄のレッド・パイル・パイパー, Engoku no Reddo Pairu Paipā): Sanae twists her boobs up more than usual to create an advanced technique of her boob drill technique. While seems to be powerful that flames burn out around her, she still can't break through Misaki Rindou's defenses. *'Rock Pile Anchor' (ロック・パイル・アンカー, Rokku Pairu Ankā): Sanae ambushes her opponent by twirling her boobs up to catch the opponent's swimsuit. *'Pie Pile Full Piper' (パイ・パイル・フルパイパー, Pai Pairu Furu Paipā): Twisting her breast up, Sanae releases her boob drill technique with a very great amount of strength. This technique allows Sanae to push up to two people away. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 10 *In the manga, when Kazane Aoba is having trouble of changing her swimsuit, Sanae helps her. However, in the anime, Non Toyoguchi is the one who helps her, which ended up being laughed by the audience. *Before performing the "Meteor Hip", Kazane is cornered and uses "Meteor Hip" to counter Sanae. However, in the anime, Kazane immediately attacks Sanae with "Meteor Hip". Quotes *(To Kazane Aoba) "...Whatever. You are just a copycat. How many techniques you have, they are just imitations. They won't work on me!!"''Chapter 76, page 7 *(To Usagi Tsukishita) "''Hey, turtle. Go take some rest. Kurogiri isn't the only one who tired here, is she?"Chapter 77, page 4 *(To Kazane Aoba) "The one who wins is the stronger player!! As long as I am here, our team will win!!"Chapter 77, page 11 Trivia *Sanae (早苗) contains the characters for "early" and "seed". While the first two characters in her surname (鳳凰) literally means "phoenix", while the last character (院) means "building". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Suruga Keijo Training School Category:Keijo Players Category:Outfighters